The Fear
The Fear is a member of the Cobra Unit known for his ability to instill fear in the enemy and a villain from Metal Gear Solid 3. History Past The Fear was born at some point between the mid 1900’s and early 1910’s and during the second World War, he joined Cobra Unit, a secret special forces unit formed from the Allied Forces’ elite soldiers. The Fear and the rest of the Cobra Unit the Allies win the war and the unit was dissolved afterwards. Metal Gear Solid 3 The Fear eventually met up with the rest of Cobra Unit after the Boss joined Colonel Volgin. They were sent to Tselinoyarsk to capture Nikolai Sokolov, a rocket scientist, as Naked Snake was attempting to extract him from the USSR. As the two were crossing a suspension bridge, the Cobra Unit arrived in a helicopter and while Snake was distracted by the Pain’s hornet swarm, the Fear descended via zipline and grabbed Sokolov. When the Boss threw Snake off the bridge, the Cobra Unit retreated with the rocket scientist. Following Snake’s return to Tselinoyarsk, the Fear was ordered by the Boss to take care of him. The Spider Soldier launched a sneak attack on Snake in Graniny Gorki and managed to shot his leg with a crossbow bolt coated in Brazilian wandering spider venom. Snake also had to deal with Fear’s booby traps and stealth camouflage, but his advantages didn’t prevent the Spider Soldier’s defeat. The Fear’s microbomb went off, killing him and sending out a wave of his crossbow bolts that Snake barely managed to dodge. Abilities The Fear possesses a high-level of strength and agility and has double-jointed elbows, allowing him to crawl, flip, and leap around with ease, in a similar manner to a spider. The Fear’s tongue has also been altered with surgery so it is long and forked like a lizard, allowing him grab things with it. His weapons of choice are the William Tell and the smaller Little Joe crossbows and he often coats the bolts with the venom of poisonous animals. The Fear also uses frag grenade and white phosphorus arrows and he excels in close combat due to his speed and flexibility. Along with his freakish appearance, he uses prototype stealth camouflage to help inspire fear in his enemies. It bends the light around the Fear to render him virtually invisible, but since it’s in the experimental phase, it tends to quickly drain his stamina. Trivia *The Fear’s codename, like the rest of the Cobra Unit, comes from the emotion he brings to the battlefield, the fear he instills in the enemy forces with his bizarre appearance and movements. *During the boss battle in Metal Gear Solid 3, the player can throw out poisoned or rotten food. Since the Fear’s camouflage drains his stamina, he will often stop to look for food and if he eats the poisoned or rotten food, he will throw up and lose his stamina. *By using non-lethal methods to defeat the Fear, Snake will obtain the Spider Camo, which provides 80% camouflage in any environment, but quickly drains stamina. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Metal Gear Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Archers Category:Minion Category:Military Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Bosses Category:Poisoner Category:Nameless Villains